The Shattering of a Heart
by JuneGilbertVivianRaeven
Summary: My OC, Vivian Raeven, is in a mini midsummer nights dream, where everyone is in love with all the wrong people... Read and Review,please!
1. Chapter 1: The Breaking of a Heart

Shattering of a Heart

I froze in shock as I came down the stairs. There he was, with that…_**snake**_ on his arm. Well, I couldn't criticize. I was going with Scorpius Malfoy, a strong snake himself and the son of his father's worst school boy enemy. And, to boot, his one-time best mate.

I accepted the arm of the slim blonde as he came forward to take my arm. And then I saw it, as Scorpius led me away. Albus Severus Potter, love of my life, kissing my worst enemy, Heather Carrie Carrington.

I felt suddenly hollow inside, like my heart had simply disappeared.

Woodenly, I danced with Scorpius, no longer aware of my surroundings. I came back from a fog of misery when Scorpius shook me.

"What."

"You don't like this date either, do you?"

I was confused, and then I said softly, "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes," he said bluntly.

Again, the image of blonde curls mingling and tainting the black hair I had long fantasized running my fingers through bubbled to my mind. I bit back my misery as Scorpius tenderly touched my arm.

"You don't have to spend any more time with me. I… thanks for just coming with me. F-from the first, I liked your voice, and the way y-your hair looked. Soft, like black silk. Can… can I touch it?" he whispered softly, his grey-violet eyes gazing so gently at me.

Trembling, I leaned forward on the stone bench. I had never trusted anyone like this; even Albus wasn't allowed to touch my hair.

"Yes," I breathed, my voice unconsciously seductive.

His slim fingers reached out hesitantly, and then settled in my hair. With soft strokes, he ran his fingers through my hair (unbound for the occasion, the bangs loosely tied back in a Queen Anne braid).

I sighed, the feeling in my heart incredibly contenting. I decided to take the slim chance I had, and leaned forward. Scorpius leaned in as well.

Our lips met.

Sugar! There wasn't even a scrap of a spark, I thought, drawing back from Scorpius. He seemed disappointed as well.

Suddenly, I couldn't bear the shame of looking into his eyes. Ignoring my slinky scarlet dress, borrowed from Rose, I stood and ran away, as quick as I could.

"Vivian, wait! WAIT!"

I heard Scorpius call, but ignored him, running pell-mell from my sorrows. I couldn't believe how sour the one place I ever called home turned on me. I didn't even notice when tears started to fall.

And then, I saw them. Kissing again, trying to snog one another's face off.

I couldn't help it. An inhuman scream ripped from my lips, my eyes misting over in a bloody haze. I dove for Carrington, ignoring Albus' pleading, shocked yells.

I sank my teeth in, fangs digging into her slender tanned neck, willing only pain for her. Her screams were music to my ears.

Moments later, I realized what I had just done and yanked free of the blood-haze that hazed my brain, and tore my fangs out of my hated rival's neck.

Albus was staring in silent horror at me, wand raised and shaking from head to toe.

He would never love me after what I had done just now.

He would never forgive me.

My heart came back, and shattered all over again. I was a soulless beast, probably a murderess to boot.

I turned, weeping, and swiftly fled into my only safe haven, the only place I would be accepted without reservations, without hurt.

The Forbidden Forrest.


	2. Chapter 2: The Chasing of a Heart

The Chase of A Heart- A Sequel to the Shattering of a Heart

My heart pounded. I had already gotten help for Heather, but I couldn't leave Vivian out in the Forest alone. Nobody knew the full extent of what dangerous creatures lived in there, not even my dad, who had explored plenty of it in his schooldays.

Then again, Vivian herself was fairly dangerous.

Common sense tells me to stay here, I thought. On the other hand, friendship demanded me run after her.

My heart felt like it was being torn apart. Damn, I knew what I'd have to do. I sped away, following my heart instead of my good sense. I just couldn't help it where my friends were concerned; I would have done the same for Nick or Roxas, had they been in harm's way.

I chased the obvious path she had left in her haste, for what felt like hours. Somehow, I ended up lost. Oh, man. _This was what came of foolishly chasing after your friends,_ I mentally scolded myself.

Then I remembered the "Point me!" spell we had learned in Charms class. Phew. That would make this much easier to find Vivian.

"_Point me Vivian Raeven!"_

I followed the wand's pull into a clearing in the trees, with a small waterfall and adjacent pond. What I saw astounded me.

Vivian, in her ripped and torn scarlet dress, was sobbing as though her heart would break. In all my four years of knowing her, I had never seen her break down and cry like this. I watched in shock as she began to shed the silky material of her dress.

Aaack! I wasn't supposed to see this! But, like any teenage heterosexual boy, I couldn't tear my eyes away. I had never realized how beautiful she had become until now. For four years, she was a rather geeky looking girl who I happened to like hanging out with. And having a penchant for getting into trouble with said girl.

Her body was lithe and slim, her skin white as snow in the moonlight of the clearing. And her breasts…. Aargh, dangerous territory. Anyway, stuff Viv wouldn't want repeated in print.

What nearly blew me away were the puckered scars on her skin. Running up and down her body were old scars, whips and something sharp I dared not think about. In pride of place (i.e. most obvious) on her back was a scar that resembled a bottle shattering onto her bare skin. It covered her back from neck to the small of her back.

She sighed, as if feeling incredible release by shucking the top half of her garment. Then she stripped off the bottom half. Lucky for my poor brain, she had on a pair of dark tights underneath the dress.

She delicately stepped into the pool of water, sighing softly as the cool waters lapped at her skin. I couldn't tear my eyes away; she was a sight to behold. I watched as she bathed and gamboled in the water, laughing her silvery laughter as she swam about the pool, her face lighter than it had been the whole year.

She slipped out, and donned a white robe. Vivian then settled into a nest of soft-looking mosses and leaves. As I watched her slip deep into a troubled sleep, I crept closer. I couldn't help it; she was so beautiful.

I reached out and touched her face, and gave a soft cry as I felt the heat of her normally frozen to the touch ivory skin.

Then, she snapped awake.

A soft whimper escaped her lips, her obsidian colored eyes wide and glassy. Vivian was sick…

I hastily yanked out the fever reducer I had taken to having on me at all times. It was one of my blends that actually worked on Halflings like Vivian. She had taught me techniques that actually served to make me a better brewer than ever before. Now, mostly, my brews didn't blow up straight away (unless I was testing a new one).

I firmly shoved the fever reducer down Vivian's throat. She coughed briefly, then stilled, seeming to relax as she saw something. I stroked her hair, and felt how soft it was, even when tangled. I felt my eyes wet in sorrow over whatever had driven her to this deep of a sickness.

A thunderclap brought me back to reality as I felt the first drops of rain. Wildly, I looked about for shelter.

As if by some unknown magic, a cave slowly flickered out of the rainy mist now appearing. I grabbed Vivian up (sadly, she was way too light for her age) and dashed in.

By now I was coughing. The run to find her had taken a lot out of me, and I was suddenly gasping for breath and seeing spots. As the rain outside turned into something resembling a monsoon, I leaned against the cave wall, fighting for breath. Soon, I wouldn't be able to see.

Gathering my remaining strength, I groaned, _"Expecto Patronum,"_ summoning my stag patronus with the memory of our first victory together as friends, over the graphorn during our first train ride.

"Help me! I'm in the Forest, with Vivian. Find Father, pleas-,"at that moment, my limited air ran out.

All was blackness.


End file.
